This invention comes within the field of therapeutic wrap devices for compression and heat removal by chilling for treating various bodily afflictions, injuries, diseases, ruptures, traumas, and lacerations.
The present invention more specifically comes within the field of devices that combine these two elements into a single wrap and thereby into a single application operation.
The present invention is distinguished from the prior art by the manner of construction obtaining between the cooling material pocket or pockets and the wrap. The prior art is deficient in providing maximum combination of the separate features of compression and cooling. Usually compression features are sacrificed for cooling features by virtue of the awkwardness of pocket or pockets to wrap construction. The present invention by virtue of the pocket or pockets to wrap construction allows for the maximum utilization, without deficiencies relative to conventional standards, of compression, cooling and vigorous handling.
In addition, this arrangement when utilizing the special pocket to wrap construction and the partially secured overlapping flap, provides a more comfortable limitlessly flexible, nonrestrictive, support than the non-elastic devices typical of this prior art.